You Found Me
by Stormwake
Summary: Jinx reflects on her new life and thinks about Kid Flash. Oneshot songfic.


This is just a random thing I thought up.

Disclaimer: I hate these things, they ruin the mood of the story. But, no, I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, it wouldn't be canceled.

* * *

A cool spring breeze softly swept through Titans Tower. Outside, the sun was setting and the sky was ablaze with a vivid orange glow. Jinx was lying on her bed and the wind coming through the open window playfully rumpled her bright pink hair. She was deep in thought, contemplating recent events. Her mind darted from place to place and finally rested on one subject. Kid Flash.

Jinx's POV

_Is this a dream?  
If it is, please don't wake me from this high_

I feel like I'm walking on a cloud. In a dream. Everything is seems so perfect right now. Like some child's wild fantasy. But it can't be a dream. No, it's far too real. But if it is, and I'm really asleep on my bed at the H.I.V.E Headquarters, I never want to wake up. I never want to loosen my grasp on this dream.

_I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like, When everything's right_

I thought leading my own team was great. I was in charge and no one could stand in my way. We almost never got caught and we had every police officer quaking in their boots at the very mention of the H.I.V.E Five. I ruled with an iron fist. I ruled with fear. I thought that it was the life for me. I thought that I was happy living this life of crime and deceit. But I wasn't happy. And I knew it.

_I can't believe  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?_

You didn't just toss me aside like any other old villain. You took the time to figure out who I was and what made me tick inside. You were smart enough to see that I was unhappy and you risked quite a bit to save me from the evil inside me. You saved me from myself. Nobody really cared about me. I was a bad guy, and no one ever cares about the bad guy. Except you.

_Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave_

But then, I didn't see how wrong I was. I thought that just because my powers were bad, that meant that I had to be bad too. If I was evil, my powers would become even more evil than they already were, and that would make me powerful. So powerful, I could rule over all of the villains. You knew I had so much anger, pain and confusion within me. It was enough to scare any normal person away. but you aren't normal. You are something special. Special enough to make a girl see the wrongs in her life. You help me see that my powers weren't evil. Just misunderstood.

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

You saw something in me that no one else, not even my own team could see. What was it? I don't have any qualities that make me different than any other superhero. Maybe it was something different. Something undetectable. Maybe it was the tiny light inside of me, that was adamantly shining through the inky darkness. The goodness that was in my soul, crying to be let free.

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been_

And now I lay here, in this endless dream. I always think about how far I've come from when I first met you in the museum. Then, I was cold hearted and cruel. I thought that people would respect me if I acted tough. Now I realized that they just listened to me because they were afraid. Now I know what there are different kinds of things that make people look up to you. Strength. Persistence. Patience. Kindness. Love. If you really think about it, I've come a long way in such a short time. From evil to good. From darkness to light.

_No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within_

I can never go back to my old life. I don't want to. If I ever had to go back, I would die of sorrow. The longing to be good would forever haunt me, causing me eternal turmoil. That feeling would just sit and ferment in the depths of my heart. But now, I can feel that old, evil self floating away. Never to return again. That old self is a part of my past. A past I don't ever want to be reminded of.

_Now everything's fine  
I can't believe  
You found me_

Everything is right now. I am surrounded by friends who respect me and like me for who I am. They accept me despite what I once was. That is the mark of a true hero. Forgiveness. The ones I once fought and cursed are now my best friends, my closest allies. The ones I can talk to when something isn't right. I can also talk with you. But you are more than my friend. You are my hero. My rescuer. My love. I thank you profusely for everything you have done for me. And when you need someone, I'll be here. Just like how you're here for me.

There was a knock at the door and Jinx got up. It was Kid Flash. "Hey, everyone's going out for pizza. You want to come? 'Cause I'd really like it if you went with me." Jinx smiled. "Of course I'll go with you." And with that, he took her arm and they joined the other Titans under the darkening sky.

* * *

-sighs- That made me feel all fuzzy inside…. What? Please review! 


End file.
